Bloody
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN del fic homónimo de The-speed-reader. Ahora sueña con ella, con esos labios rojo escarlata de los que parece que no puede apartar la vista. / Cartson. Rated T por cierta escena y lenguaje soez.


**Bloody**

Summary: Traducción del fic homónimo de The-speed-reader. Ahora sueña con ella, con esos labios rojo escarlata de los que parece que no puede apartar la vista. / Cartson.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, yo solo traduzco. Marvel y **The-speed-reader** (again, thank you very much for being so kind!) son los verdaderos genios artistas y creadores de lo que vais a leer.

Antes de empezar, me gustaría comentar por qué no he traducido el título: "bloody" es una palabra que puede significar dos cosas completamente diferentes. Aparte de, obviamente "sangriento" (o, por extensión, "ensangrentado" y "violento"), también es una forma de expresar indignación, ira o enfado, que en español se traduciría por cualquiera de la amplia variedad de palabrotas que pueden acompañan a un nombre. En este fic se dice mucho y he tratado de ser fiel al lenguaje soez y coloquial que utilizan los personajes sin pecar de poco malsonante (por lo que repetir mucho el "puto", "maldito" o "jodido" que equivaldría al "bloody" no me terminaba), alternando tacos.

Tampoco quería caer en la artificiosidad de un idioma a otro... pero si lo traducía, pues como que perdía parte del sentido original en el título y me parecía un detalle muy feo. Una vez dicho esto, espero que os guste:

 _"Solo se vive una vez, pero si se vive bien, una vez es suficiente"_. (Mae West)

OoOoO

Jack recuerda cuándo se dio cuenta por primera vez de que estaba enamorado de ella.

Habían pasado tres meses desde su transferencia a la SSR, y la mayoría de los hombres se habían dividido en tres grupos: los que pensaban que la antigua chica del Capitán iba a ser fácil, los que pensaban que tenerla allí era una broma y los que intentaban meterse en sus propios asuntos y olvidar que estaba allí. Pero, después de todo, era difícil olvidar a la preciosa morena que atravesaba aquel corral cada mañana, a pesar de que los agentes lo negaran. Él mismo había tratado de mantenerse al margen; una mujer era a responsabilidad, y él no podía asegurar más su propio futuro en la SSR que manteniéndose a un palo de diez pies de distancia del de ella.

Recuerda salir del edificio con ella justo detrás de él, sus tacones repiqueteando contra el las baldosas al salir afuera. Había sido una noche fresca que lo había dejado tratando de ignorar el estremecimiento que le recorrió por la espalda, pero a ella no parecía afectarle el aire frío. Recuerda cómo lo adelantó, sin ofrecerle siquiera una disculpa cuando lo golpeó con su codo al pasar.

Jack recuerda cómo la llamó.

-¿Necesita que la lleven a casa, encanto?

Había sido una broma a medias. No sabía mucho sobre la mujer por aquel entonces, solo de escuchar los rumores que rulaban por la oficina.

Entonces, ella se detuvo e incluso desde a unos pasos de distancia, pudo notar lo tenso de su postura. Se volvió, alzando una ceja en su dirección.

-Agente- enunció con frialdad, chasqueando la lengua-. Me temo que sería completamente inapropiado. Le aseguro que el agente Golding pueda que lo necesite... ¿o quizás el jefe?-sus ojos parpadearon por la luz antes de volver a mirarlo- Si eso es todo...

Se dio la vuelta y se fue de allí dejándolo boquiabierto, con una extraña sensación opresiva en la garganta. De repente, se dio cuenta de que el pulso se le había disparado contra la piel y que la sangre le latía por las venas.

Jack sacudió su cabeza. _No_ , se dijo a si mismo mientras llamaba a un taxi amarillo agitando su mano. El conductor frenó; era un hombre con marcado acento italiano, preguntándole a dónde quería ir. Se metió en el coche, apretando los dientes antes de decirle su dirección y acomodarse en el respaldo. Algo en ella... resultaba perturbador.

Se le pasó esa sensación una vez hubo subido los tres pisos de escaleras hasta su apartamento, pero aún sentía que algo ha cambiado.

Lo único es que no sabía lo que era.

Después de aquello, su vida es en gran parte la misma. Aún va derecho a la oficina todos los días, trabaja, se va de misión, hace el papeleo que no puede quitarse de encima y en general vive día a día como cualquiera que trabaje para la SSR.

Excepto porque...

Ahora sueña con ella, con esos labios rojo escarlata de los que no puede apartar la vista, esos ojillos suyos que siempre lo miraban entrecerrados y la manera en la que sus rizos rebotan contra la parte de atrás de su cuello. A veces se recoge el pelo, cuando hace calor en la oficina, dándole vistas del sudor que rueda por su clavícula y más abajo.

Pero al final se despierta con algo confuso en el pecho y cenizas en la garganta porque, _debería_ saber, _sabe_ que tiene que parar, _maldita sea_ , pero no no lo hace. Se estremece cuando la mira todo el puto rato porque hay algo en ella tan _desconcertante_ y _nuevo_ que no puede dejar de hacerlo.

Jack descarga parte de su enfado en ella, llamándola _Marge_ y _cielo_ y enc _anto_ y no puede parar de hacerlo y se siente horrible por la expresión de su rostro.

La expresión de su cara cuando le preguntó por qué seguía allí lo ha perseguido en sus pesadillas. Parecía tan rota... y él había ignorado cómo se le había retorcido el corazón en el pecho en ese momento.

Entonces ocurre lo de Howard Stark y se ve envuelto en un torbellino de mentiras, cuentos de hadas y nada que hubiera visto nunca antes. No se le entrenó para eso; se le entrenó para luchar por el ejército de los Estados Unidos, no para lidiar con máquinas de escribir mágicas y rubias misteriosas que siempre parecen estar fuera de su alcance. Pero lo intenta una y otra y otra vez, hasta Rusia.

Mirando atrás, recuerda Rusia como la primera vez en la que ha estado en zona de guerra desde Japón. Recuerda quedarse congelado, con sus miembros traqueteándole y su mente insultándole a sí mismo mientras Carter le grita que espabile y se mueva.

Jack no fue capaz de hacer nada de eso.

Le cuenta lo de Japón. ¿Cómo no? Pero su reacción cuando lo hace es exactamente la opuesta a la que se había esperado; él esperaba que sintiera repulsión. Se lo había contado porque quizá y solo quizá, eso lo ayudaría quitarse esas ideas de grandeza de encima. Se suponía que contándoselo pisotearía y terminaría con cualquier posibilidad de que alguna vez estuvieran juntos.

No había esperado que ella lo entendiera. No había esperado que intentara consolarlo.

Intentó dejar de ser cruel con ella. Intentó distanciarse entonces, hablándole solo cuando ella le hablara a él, haciendo su papeleo. La misión de Stark continua, pero Carter parece encontrar una forma de verse envuelta en ella cada dos por tres.

Mientras pasan los días, se descubre preocupándose por ella, acercándose más al intentar alejarse. Se descubre estando pendiente de ella, aun cuando se la acusa de ser una traidora.

Solo entonces, descubre de que no quiere hacerle daño. Que no _puede_ hacerle daño.

Pero luego...

Su nombre queda limpio.

Cogen a Stark y deshacen ese entuerto. El jefe vuela en pedazos. Sousa casi le dispara (o eso cree él, que ese hijo de puta lo acojonó) y lo dan por terminado metiéndolo todo en una pulcra caja de cartón, siendo Dottie el único cabo suelto.

Salvo porque, en medio de todo, la disparan.

Jack llega para encontrarse con que Dottie ha huido y Peggy ( _Dios, ¿cuándo ha empezado a pensar en ella como Peggy?_ ) está en el suelo, con una mano haciendo presión firmemente sobre una mancha bajo sus costillas. Está dos tonos más pálida que de normal y su respiración es errática. Él atraviesa la habitación en un instante, con Sousa no muy detrás.

Cuando aprieta su mano sobre la herida, su palma se cubre de rojo. Traga con fuerza mientras chasquea los dedos enfrente de sus párpados intermitentes.

-¡Ey!-la llama, ignorando lo rápido que se le instala el pánico en el pecho–. Venga, Carter, tienes que seguir conmigo, tienes que seguir despierta.

Ella le sonríe débilmente, con el pecho subiendo y bajando bajo su palma.

-Debería haberlo sabido...-susurra, y se le va la cabeza de lado. Cuando no vuelve a moverse, él pasa con cuidado su brazo por debajo de sus muslos y su espalda, alzándola. Sabe que no debería moverla, pero no tiene elección; incluso si pudieran llamar a la SSR, no llegarían a tiempo.

-Arranca el coche- le gritó a Sousa y el hombre miró a Peggy con alarma.

-Thompson...

-¡Arranca el puto coche!-rugió Jack.

No recuerda mucho más después de aquello. Recuerda salir corriendo hacia el hospital más cercano, pidiendo ayuda a gritos. Caer preso del pánico cuando los médicos se la llevaban a quirófano. Recuerda que las enfermeras trataron de sujetarlo mientras se la llevaban de su vista.

Pero al final, no muere. Espera durante horas y horas, caminando de un lado a otro por la sala de espera. Sousa espera con él y su expresión no varía de la constante incredulidad. Cuando por fin salió el doctor con noticias, Jack pensó en por lo menos veintiséis formas con las que podría matar a Howard Stark con sus propias manos.

No se le permitió verla durante cuatro días después de aquello, porque no eran familia y ella necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse. Se va a casa, toma una ducha y trata de deshacerse del rastro de su sangre de las manos. Pero finalmente le dejan verla y en el momento en el que lo hace empieza a gritarle que cómo ha podido ser tan inconsciente y tan estúpida, que qué coño se adueñó de ella para hacer algo tan peligroso como encargarse de una _asesina rusa_ ella sola...

Ella también le grita de vuelta mientras dura lo que él vocifera. Le grita que no tiene ningún derecho a reprenderla, que es una puñetera persona adulta, _muchas gracias,_ y que puede cuidar de sí misma.

Le grita:

-¿Y a ti qué coño te importa?- y él se detiene de golpe.

Su voz y el sonido de sus zapatos retumbando con molestia contra el suelo de mármol dejan de existir. Ella sigue de lado, con cuidado, en la cama del hospital, trazando caminos con sus dedos de forma distraída por encima de donde él sabe quela venda cubre sus costillas. Ya no queda rastro de la mancha de sangre que había antes, pero el doloroso recuerdo sigue presente en su memoria.

Jack se gira hacia ella, apretando los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Abre la boca para volverla a cerrar de nuevo. Algo le quema por debajo de la piel, latiéndole por las venas mientras la mira, sintiendo pesado el pecho.

-Yo... no puedo perderte, Carter- se obliga a decir, viendo cómo abre de golpe sus ojos con sus palabras-. Peggy, yo... ya he perdido mucho en este puto mundo, en la guerra. Tú _no_ te me vas a ir también.

Finge que no le escuecen los ojos, que no se levantará mañana lamentándolo. Finge que Sousa no está haciendo tiempo afuera, esperando a que termine su turno para entrar a ver a la morena. Finge un montón de cosas, pero lo que más hace es fingir que ella no lo está mirando con algo parecido a compasión.

-Jack -responde, con la voz áspera-, mírame.

Él la mira. Tiene la cabeza ladeada, con los dedos apretando la herida.

-Sé que las cosas no han sido fáciles –empieza y él hace una mueca- pero te aseguro que, no importa lo que pase, no tengo ninguna intención de levantarme e irme como si...

Le cruje el cuello al mirarla de golpe y antes de que pudiera detenerse a sí mismo, ya ha recorrido la habitación en dos zancadas y sus manos se deslizan por sus mejillas mientras se traga con sus labios lo que quiera que fuera a seguir diciendo. Un gemido amenaza con escapársele del pecho al mover sus labios contra los de ella, porque la está besando como si no hubiera mañana, como si no hubiera nadie más que ellos. Sus manos se enredan en su pelo, jalándolo desde la raíz mientras se arquea contra él, correspondiéndole poco a poco mientras sus manos caen hasta sus muslos, levantándola con facilidad. Apoya su espalda contra la pared aprisionándola y reanudando el beso.

Está temblando, pero se siente más vivo de lo que ha estado en meses mientras aparta su cara de la de ella, tomando nota de lo dilatadas de sus pupilas y lo entrecerrado de sus ojos, antes de inclinarse de nuevo para presionar sus labios contra la unión de su cuello, deslizándose hacia la clavícula. Sus dedos se crispan hacia abajo, acariciando la piel justo por encima de su falda.

 _-Jack_ -su nombre salió de ella como si se asfixiara. Jack se detiene un momento ante el sonido, soltando obscenidades contra su piel. La deja sobre la cama de nuevo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para encontrarse con su mirada. Su pintalabios ha quedado hecho un desastre y tiene algún mechón de pelo fuera de sitio, pero él no se mueve.

Ella lo mira y él deja salir una risita, sin saber qué hacer después.

-¿Qué coño ha sido eso?- pregunta y él hace una mueca. Siempre ha sido muy directa.

-Yo no... Yo... joder.

Bueno, no puede decir que no lo ha intentado.

Ella continua como si no hubiera dicho nada.

-Me has besado-le hinca un dedo en el pecho, alzando una ceja.

Él ladea la cabeza para verla mejor.

-No te he oído quejarte-le rebate.

Puede ver sus dedos cerrarse en puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, como si estuviera conteniendo la necesidad de golpearlo.

-Eso no es... ¡ese no es el puñetero punto!- se recupera con rapidez- Yo...

-Lo siento-la interrumpe y ella se detiene-. Lamento que te hayan disparado y lamento haber sido un capullo desde que nos conocimos, pero me has acojonado de verdad, Peggy. ¿ _Vale_?

Alza la mirada en silencio mientras, sin dejar de parpadear, sus ojos se encuentran con los suyos. Él prosigue, apretando los dientes:

-Si no quieres nada más, no pasa nada. Podemos fingir que esto no ha pasado, pero... –se detiene, dejándose de historias- Joder, Carter, me gustas. Y me gustaría salir contigo. Un cita de verdad y preferiblemente en la que no hayan armas ni terminemos heridos- esconde las manos en los bolsillos.

Ella rueda los ojos.

-¿No se supone que debes salir con la chica _antes_ de besarla hasta que pierda el sentido?- pregunta y Jack siente algo ajetreándosele en el pecho. Ella deja de hablar por unos segundos antes de alzar la mirada hasta él, con un pequeña sonrisa asomándole adornándole los labios – Jack- le dice-, eso es un sí.

Cuando sale de allí con la sensación de que el corazón le pesa tres veces menos para decirle a Sousa que es su turno para ver a Peggy, se da cuenta de que el hombre lo mira raro.

Sousa alza una ceja.

-Tienes algo en...-hace un movimiento circular alrededor de su propia cara. Jack se lleva los dedos a la mejilla, retirándose algo de color rojo. _El pintalabios de Peggy._

 _-Mierda_.

Puede jurar que oye a Peggy conteniendo la risa desde allí adentro.

OoOoO

(Lo consiguieron. De alguna manera, a pesar de todos los peligros y las discusiones, hicieron que funcionara.)

OoOoO


End file.
